1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for packaging a material web roll with a packaging sheet having a packaging sheet dispenser and a glue application station. The packaging sheet is dispensed from a packaging sheet dispenser at an angle, e.g. an acute angle with respect to a lateral direction of the material web roll axis.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Devices similar in general to the above-noted device is known in the prior art, e.g., in DE 195 35 746. As is known, material web rolls requiring packaging have a considerable size, e.g., their diameter is generally in the region between approximately 500 to 2500 mm and their width is generally in the region between approximately 500 to 3800 mm or more. Material web rolls of this type are produced, e.g., in the production of paper or textiles. In order to prepare these material web rolls for transport rolls from their place of production, e.g., from the paper factory, to a production site, e.g., to a printing shop, the material web rolls must be wrapped with a packaging sheet for protection. The packaging sheet provides a mechanical protection against damages, and also should reduce to a minimum the influence of certain environmental variables, e.g., humidity.
Until now, material web rolls have been wrapped in such a way that a multitude of supply rolls for packaging sheets had to be readily available. That is, depending on the width of material web rolls to be wrapped, a supply roll of a corresponding width had to be stored for use. Further, the packaging sheets on the supply roll had to be of adequate width so that, after wrapping the material web roll, an axial projecting length, e.g., between 100 to 250 mm, remained to wrap the end faces of the material web roll.
Since, depending on demands, a paper factory must produce paper rolls having extremely variable widths, a correspondingly large number of supply rolls with packaging sheets must be readily available. This, however, is not an economical solution. The wider the packaging rolls become, the more expensive they are and the more difficult they are to handle.
It has been found that if the packaging sheet dispenser is not aligned parallel to the material web roll, i.e., to provide a purely circumferential wrapping, but is aligned at an angle to the material web roll, i.e., to provide a helical form of wrapping when the packaging sheet wraps around the material web roll, a single packaging sheet width is practically able to serve all widths of material web rolls.
This produces a high degree of economy in supplying packaging sheets, easier handling of packaging sheets due to lower weight of the supply rolls used for the packaging sheets, and a higher degree of flexibility in packaging the material web rolls. Thus, irrespective of the packaging sheet width, all material web rolls can be wrapped at a single station.
A disadvantage of the above-noted procedure is that more time is required to wrap a material web roll, and the amount of time required increases with the axial length of the material web roll.